


Thy life's asunder, thine heart's ardor  by DiverseMediums, takemeawaytocamelot

by Cantrix_grisea



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantrix_grisea/pseuds/Cantrix_grisea
Summary: “God,” he whispered, holding her close, his hands running smoothly up and down her back.





	Thy life's asunder, thine heart's ardor  by DiverseMediums, takemeawaytocamelot




End file.
